Conventional photocatalyst antibacterial products are capable of being activated by ultraviolet (UV) light to generate hydroxyl radicals and superoxide anion radicals from water and oxygen, respectively, so as to inhibit reproduction of microorganisms, such as fungi, bacteria, virus, etc.
A photocatalyst may be applied to a substrate of the photocatalyst antibacterial products with an adhesive, such as an organic adhesive. However, the adhesive may be decomposed by the photocatalyst, and it is not easy to obtain a commercial adhesive suitable for use together with the photocatalyst. Another way to apply the photocatalyst to the conventional photocatalyst antibacterial products is by spraying. However, spraying may adversely affect gas permeability of the fabrics. Lowered gas permeability is typically undesirable for the photocatalyst antibacterial products, such as filters, respirators, functional cloths, etc.
Indoor application of the conventional antibacterial photocatalyst products is limited due to insufficient ultraviolet (UV) light irradiation and requires additional UV light sources disposed indoors. However, excessive exposure to the UV light may result in aging, abnormal propagation and death of human skin cells, or even lead to cancer. Other materials having visible-light activity have been added to the conventional photocatalyst antibacterial products. However, the addition of these materials increases overall costs. In addition, uneven mixing of these materials may occur and adversely affect utilization of the conventional photocatalyst antibacterial products
Other materials having visible-light activity have been added to the conventional photocatalyst antibacterial products. However, the addition of these materials increases overall costs. In addition, uneven mixing of these materials may occur and adversely affect utilization of the conventional photocatalyst antibacterial products.